Hey Pretty
by April3
Summary: *LXG* Griffin/Dorian. In which Mr. Dorian Gray finds himself incredibly bored once he joins the League. However, he discovers something interesting to do aboard the Nautilus. [This ficlet combines elements of the comics and the movie.]


Disclaimers: Don't own the LXG movie or comic books. And btw, this is somewhat slashy, so keep out, little ones…unless you desire some corruption. The title is from a song by Poe called heh "Hey Pretty." Joey (Lady Aoi) pointed out how fitting a song it was.  
  
Author's Note: Very much comic-verse save for the addition of a Dorian Gray because Griffin needs a playmate. Badly. :] This is part of a longer fic that might not get written for a long time to come, so I figured I'd post this now before I keep it sitting around for another fortnight.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
It was going to be a rather tedious assignment, Dorian had decided only an hour or so after boarding the Nautilus. He had hoped for something entertaining and he was up to the challenge of amusing himself, but it was a tiresome pursuit even for him. No one aboard was going to be anywhere near an easy nor interesting seduction.  
  
He felt little to no pity for the members of the league regardless of their problems and wasn't inclined in the slightest to share any of his own just yet. They had all introduced themselves briefly and went off to—from what he had seen—sulk in various corners of the ship.  
  
Granted being ravished by a crazed vampire or turning into a gargantuan ape-man couldn't have been the best of predicaments, but couldn't any of them try making the best of it? And he was attractive. Surely he would have been a better means of distraction.   
  
Nemo would probably be the one to begin with. That was if it would be possible to remove the gigantic bug that had crawled up that fellow's arse. Miss Murray had similar problems. Mr. Quatermain was… just not Dorian's type. Henry Jekyll might have been promising had he not been oh so very depressing to be around. Which left—  
  
Dorian blinked as he felt a hand moving up his thigh and another circling his waist.  
  
"Enjoying your stay with us, pretty?"  
  
Ah, right. The invisible one. Something Griffin. Dorian managed a smirk not minding the attention at all. "Mmm, at the moment."  
  
"Ahehehe. Well, let me know if I can help you in any way. Always glad to help out."  
  
Dorian had to admit that there was something rather marvelously seductive in having an invisible someone whispering huskily into his ear. Even more so when said someone also ran his hands along the curve of Dorian's hips.  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"You would appreciate the assistance then, Mr. Gray?"  
  
He didn't need to see the smirk to know it was there. "Surely. Particularly if you plan on being a touch more helpful than the others."  
  
"Aheh. I'll be more than just a touch helpful."  
  
Dorian purred. "How much more?"  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Dorian smiled pleasantly as he was pinned to the wall. He had never been one for sentimental attachments to false modesties. He ran his hands over Griffin's back which wasn't at all hard to find considering the position they were both in.  
  
"How long will the demonstration be?" He managed as the other man began kissing his throat.  
  
"How long do we have until we get to Paris, darling?"  
  
Dorian giggled. "I think we're going to Moscow."  
  
"Even better."  
  
Touching felt almost magical, feeling around to find where the man's shoulders began or the nape of his neck was. It wasn't very hard. Dorian had had his share of lovers, but it felt…better. And this Someone Griffin was an excellent kisser and judging by the movements of his fingers, Dorian was about to find out just how good a lover he was.  
  
Dorian ran a hand through the other man's hair. "Got a first name, Griffin?"  
  
"Sometimes," the invisible man said continuing to strip Dorian of his waistcoat, vest and blouse before proceeding to relieve him of his trousers as well.  
  
Dorian moaned softly as Griffin's hands massaged his thighs. "what is it?"  
  
"Hawley. Heh. Why? You plan on screaming it soon, pet?"  
  
"mmm, probably."  
  
"Ahehehehe, poor Nemo."  
  
"And Allan, his room is two doors down," Dorian added breathlessly.  
  
"That sneak moved again? I guess next time we'll just have to use his room. Teach him a lesson, eh?" Hawley asked before turning Dorian round to face the wall.  
  
Dorian was glad to have no modesty otherwise he might have blushed or challenged the man's assumption that there would be any chance of this happening again. Of course, by the end of Hawley Griffin's first demonstration, Dorian had no doubts as to whether there should be a next time or not.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  



End file.
